


Fleeting Memories

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [252]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the beast that Mrs. Baylock brought with her when she became his governess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 August 2016  
> Word Count: 181   
> Prompt: world  
> Summary: He remembers the beast that Mrs. Baylock brought with her when she became his governess.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set around episode 01x03 "The Deliverer." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is one of those brief glimpses into stream of consciousness for Damien. Sometimes that's what a prompt requires, even though this story really doesn't fit the prompt all that well.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He remembers the beast that Mrs. Baylock brought with her when she became his governess. There was a sense of foreboding about that dog, but he also knew instinctively that he could trust it. Mrs. Baylock and her shadow of a dog weren't around all that long, so he never really found himself attached to either of them. He remembers seeing the dog at his parents' funeral, but this particular memory has only surfaced recently.

If he lets his mind wander back deeper into his memories, he could probably find more instances where he noticed the Rottweilers lurking in the shadows of his life. But he can only concretely recall noticing them after returning from the debacle in Damascus. And even then, it's been random sightings, so he can't really even say that it's a regular thing.

But if Rutledge and Lyons are right about who and what he is, then the dogs must be some sort of evil protectors or something. He laughs at that thought, sure that he's losing his mind in the aftermath of Damascus and Kelly's death.


End file.
